Digital Drabbles
by moonlightXninja168
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the DigiDestined. Romance, Friendship, Family, etc. Chapter 7 - Overprotective Siblings.
1. Regret

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is Digital Drabbles, a collection of drabbles about the DigiDestined (Seasons 01 and 02 –currently). There will be friendship, romance, arguments, etc. I will be using everyone's English names.**

 **Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Digimon.  
**

* * *

Drabble One: Regret 

_Dating. They're dating._

The thoughts swirling around a certain soccer-loving young man's head hurt him more than he would ever admit. He should be happy for them, but he truly couldn't.

He had missed his chance and he regretted it.

He had always thought he would have time.

Every day, every moment they spent together, he regretted.

Not because of her, he regretted it because he constantly told himself – _There's still time. No rush._

"No rush, huh?" he scoffed as he walked down the street.

 _He regretted every moment he didn't tell her – I love you._


	2. Rivalry

**Digital Drabbles 2 –** Rivalry

This weekend was the most competitive – well for a certain two older brothers. Today was the one weekend that had been put aside for two pairs of siblings for a "family" game night.

The first time this happened, all four participants loved it, and it became a monthly tradition.

The excitement lasted about ten more months. Now it was the 1 year "anniversary" of this tradition starting, but it was all but fun.

 _Not again._ The two younger siblings shared a look. This was the fifth time in an hour and half that their older siblings were arguing. First was over what card game to play. Second time was over Tai and Agumon cheating. Then over Matt and Gabumon cheating.

"It's payback for cheating last round!" had been said.

The fourth time was over what television show to watch (a soccer special or a music special), and now it was over what pizza place to order from.

By this point (now three hours in), Agumon and Gabumon were watching whatever the television was playing – it ended up on a random channel due to the remote being taken from the arguing "adults" by Gatomon, who was ready to attack the two boys.

"Let's go watch a movie." TK stood from his spot on the couch, addressing his companion in suffering. A bright smile welcomed his suggestion. "Only if I can pick it out~" Kari said happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Four hours later, Kari and TK were leaned against each other asleep after watching an action/adventure movie, four digimon were sprawled on the bed (and one of them on each human's lap), and the older siblings had finally realized they were alone in the living room.

"Where'd they go?"


	3. Best Partner

**Drabble 3 –** _Best Partner_

 _Another boring morning for six Digimon as they awaited the end of their partner's school day._

Six digimon hid together in a park not far from the school their human partners were at.

There was still three, maybe four, hours before they could head towards the school, happily reuniting with their favorite people.

DemiVeemon decided to distract himself, and the other digimon, from this long wait with a comment. Unfortunately for him, his comment would anger his fellow digimon and start a long debate.

"I have the best partner. Davish is great!"

The other five digimon stared at DemiVeemon for a moment, shocked. Patamon seemed to recover first, and countered DemiVeemon's statement. "TK is better than Davis. TK is really nice, and he's always worrying about me."

"Yolei is the best." Poromon said matter-a-factually.

"Yolei always gets mad at everybody." DemiVeemon, who had turned to stare at Poromon, said. "So does Davis." Patamon giggled, flying into the air to dodge DemiVeemon's head-butt.

Upamon bounced further back into the berry bush, ignoring the debate and noticed Minomon, hanging happily from the above tree branch. "You're staying out of it too?" Upamon asked. Swinging back and forth, Minomon nodded. "Ken doesn't like fighting, so I'm going to either." "Cody wouldn't want me fighting either." Upamon and Minomon decided to sleep the remaining time away, falling into a deep sleep with the utmost ease.

The three digimon continued their bickering, not taking notice of the time passing, until they heard, "Hurry up and get ready. We can start heading over there." Gatomon jumped on the branch over Minomon, overlooking everyone.

The six digimon moved as quickly as they could, making it to the school's computer lab just in time. "No more fighting over whose partner is best… Because Kari wins." Gatomon teased with a smile, as the door opened revealing everyone's favorite human.

"Everyone have a good day?"

No matter who actually was the best, all of the DigiDestined and Digimon were perfect pairs.


	4. Girl's Night

**Drabble 4 –** Girl's Night

[ **A/N** : Keep an eye out for "Boy's Night". I apologize for any delays in story updating. I don't have much free time. Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. :) ]

Mimi Tachikawa was over the moon as she got everything ready for the first "Digi-Girls Sleepover". (A name she and Yolei had come up with almost two weeks ago when the girls had gotten together and pestered two of tonight's guests into agreeing.) Mimi hummed as she carried an extremely large stack of DVDs into the living room. "Do you have everything you girls will need, honey?" her mother asked, breaking Mimi's concentration. DVDs tumbled to the floor. "Darn it! Uhm, yes mom." The two picked up the DVDs and stack them on the coffee table.

Mimi stood, looked around the room and called out everything she had gotten, checking off her internal list of the nights' supplies. "Comfy throw pillows. Popcorn a variety of flavors – caramel, butter, cheddar, white cheddar-. Movies of all genres... okay of MOST genres. My list of topics –this is great chance to get girl talk done. All I need left is the guests." As if answering her comment, the front door's bell rang. Mimi resisted a squeal and raced to open the door.

"HI MIMI!" Yolei cried out as she glomped onto Mimi. "Hi Mimi." Sora said, walking into the Tachikawa household with Kari. "Hi Mimi. Sorry, Yolei is a bit too excited." Kari apologized as she walked in.

The last guest, Jun Motomiya, stayed back, completely nervous about being at the "Digi-Girl Sleepover". She wasn't technically a DigiDestined, and honestly didn't understand why she was invited, but she had accepted. It would've been rude to turn the request down, and she really didn't have many friends that accepted her brother. Involving herself with the DigiDestined gave her pride in having Davis as her sibling, and she wasn't going to tolerate people talking bad about him as though they knew him. Jun could've ran. The thought occurred more than once on the walk over to Mimi's with the other girls. ' _I could run. She probably wouldn't notice._ ' "Jun! Come on in! Please tell me you like romance movies!" Mimi called out, grabbing Jun and pulling her inside the house without a moment's hesitation.

"No fair Mimi! Don't agree with her Jun! We'll be stuck watching romance movies all night!" Sora yelled, pulling Jun out of Mimi's grip, causing Mimi to pout. "You were the one that suggested majority picks the movie. So if Jun wants to watch romance movies, which makes three of us to the two 'non-romance' people."

In the end, the "majority rule" idea got thrown out. Each girl took a turn picking a movie, until they all crashed, and Mimi's "girl talk" topics were forgotten.


	5. Compatibility Test

Digital Drabbles 5: Compatibility Test

 _ **A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Lost & Found's newest chapter will be up soon! Here's a romantic-ish drabble.**_

 _ **Disclaimer – Same as always. I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.**_

' _Why did Mimi call us all out? Mimi of all people needing an "emergency meeting"… I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Izzy walked to the "emergency meeting" spot trying to find out a logical reason for Mimi –Miss Fashion- to call this meeting. To say he was happy for this impromptu meeting would be only half true. Yes, he was happy to see his long-time friends and fellow DigiDestined, but he was in the middle of tweaking with his new computer program. One that he was considering selling to a major computer programmer, which –when successful- would put his name out there.

As he came to a stop in front of the large picnic table the DigiDestined were sitting at, Mimi jumped to her feet grabbing Izzy. "THERE YOU ARE! DON'T YOU JUST KNOW HOW TO LEAVE A GIRL WAITING! No wonder you're still single." Mimi pulled Izzy to the other side of the table and into a seat.

"Wow Mimi, that wasn't subtle nor rude at all. Hi Izzy, let me apologize for Meems." Sora smiled brightly across the table to Izzy, while giving Mimi a quick, reprimanding glare.

The annoyance of this whole morning seemed to finally push Matt to his breaking point. "What did you want Mimi? What's this whole 'emergency'?" Matt's question brought a huge, somewhat terrifying grin to her face. "I need you all to answer this survey, completely honest answers, ok?" Mimi passed a colorful assortment of papers around, along with a pen.

"No cheating~!" Mimi proceeded to waltz away, calling out "Bring them to me when you're finished!" One look at the "survey" and the date told everyone what they needed to know. "Leave it to Mimi to take the initiative right before Valentine's Day!" Yolei seemed to be the only one happy about Mimi's survey.

" _Mimi's Valentine's Day Compatibility Test_ _: Your answers will be put into a program that finds you the best date for Valentine's Day! Answer honestly!"_

Throughout the collective groans, Joe decided it would be best to just complete the survey. "Mimi won't let any one of us get out of this. So we might as well play along. Besides, I'm sure we all have more important things to do today." 

Mimi sat across the picnic area, eagerly awaiting her surveys. The real reason she wanted this done, no one else would know but, was to see what possible romances to expect in the future. She still wasn't too happy to have not seen the "Matt and Sora" relationship coming. She was usually completely in tune to these things. "At least I'll see it all coming. Hehee."

 _Cupid better move on over. Mimi the love mistress is coming! I can help match everyone up~ Hmm, TK and Kari have always seen like a pair… But maybe they're too obvious… Oh, this is going to be so much fun!_


	6. Favorite Holidays (TK)

Digital Drabble 6: Favorite Holidays (T.K.)

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I hope to post more often.**_

Everyone had a favorite holiday, even the DigiDestined. It seemed that a holiday couldn't go by without it being someone's favorite.

New Year's Eve was by far T.K.'s favorite holiday. Every year at this time, everyone was eagerly awaiting the good that was to come their way the following year or hoping to do new things. It was obvious that this was the reason he loved this holiday the most – even if it wasn't obvious to everyone at first. He always called his fellow DigiDestined a few days before to see what their resolution was and would ask them the day of if they didn't have an answer beforehand.

The first year the team was complete (including Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken), T.K. made the holiday a grand get together. Everyone met up for a party that night - sharing their resolutions, playing games, celebrating the Digital World being peaceful once again, etc. By 10:30pm, everyone had splintered off into smaller groups to kill time until the countdown.

Yolei and Mimi sat on one of the loveseats gushing over the upcoming year, boys, and fashion.

Ken, Joe, and Cody listened to Izzy explain his plans for a new program. Once he got it to work, it had a real chance of being picked up by a major company.

Tai and Davis were playing a fighting game against each other – so far Tai was up 4 to 1. He cheated a bit, calling Kari over to see the fight whenever Davis started to come back in the match. She realized his plan after the first time, and stopped coming over. Instead she sat on the couch next to Matt, reading one of T.K.'s books.

Matt watched the musicians play the New Year's Countdown on the television. Once in a while murmuring over how a particular song was good or how a band got the crowd excited, making mental notes to improve the Teenage Wolves performances. Maybe they'd be playing that stage next year.

Sora moved around the room's every so often. She'd refill drinks, bring snacks, or just watch everyone relax. That is until Mimi got tired of watching the "Mother Hen" and dragged her over to join the conversation with Yolei. T.K. couldn't help but smile watching his friends enjoy themselves and hope that next year would be even better.

As the time for the final countdown neared, he knew that the next year's party had to be better than this year's. After all, the party had to match the hope that the upcoming year would be amazing. Who knew what was in store for the DigiDestined?


	7. Overprotective Sibling

_Overprotective Sibling_

Jun hurried down the street to the park where she was supposed to meet Davis after his soccer game, which she was already running late. Hiro was at his part-time job for a few more hours, so she and Davis had agreed to go see the new superhero movie. Davis was a huge fan of the franchise and she was, well, more of a fan of a certain actor guest starring in this one.

She finally made it to the park just to see Davis yelling at some guy, both looked like they were ready to fight at any moment. Rushing over to stop her "act first and think later" little brother, she stopped dead still as she realized that it was Hiro.

Davis slugged Hiro in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for cheating on my sister, you jerk!"

 **For the first time in about 9 years, Jun felt that Davis truly cared about her.**


End file.
